Non-lethal launchers, both pneumatic and gun powder-based, are used to shoot projectiles such as tear gas cartridges, pepper spray cartridges, stun ammo or smoke cartridges to name a few. More recently, electro muscular incapacitation ammunition has been developed that shoots an electronic projectile which delivers a high voltage, low amperage shock that immobilizes an individual upon impact.
The projectiles used in a non-lethal launcher vary in weight and size. Most launchers use a preset pressure or charge to deliver a desired type of projectile at a safe velocity. Some pneumatic launchers have adjustable regulators that allow the launchers to be set up prior to use for a specific velocity of the projectile. In gun powder-based launchers the ammunition must be exchanged to provide a different velocity for the projectile.
In actual use, multiple targets are often presented to the operator. The targets may be a fixed area, object or an individual within the launcher's recommended range. Sometimes, the target may be outside the launcher's recommended range. If the target is moving, it may also be advancing or retreating from the operator. Sometimes, the operator may be moving towards or away from the target area or the target. In each instance, the operator must quickly identify the target, determine if it is fixed or moving, and then determine if the target is within a safe range for firing the launcher.
When controlling a crowd, operators may have to shoot different projectiles at different ranges. If each launcher is setup for use with one type of projectile or velocity, a single launcher cannot be used without injuring the target. The system allows the operator to adjust the velocity for each individual shot without the need to raise or lower the pressure, vent gas away from the projectile, or exchange ammunition. Incorporated with a laser or acoustic range finder, the system becomes automated based on range to target.
Other variable velocity weapon systems that have used laser range finders have previously been limited by their high cost of operation due to elaborate gas metering or use of gun powder.
What is needed is a pneumatic launcher system that allows an operator to easily and quickly control the muzzle velocity of projectiles and enabling projectiles of different types and weights to be safely delivered to a desired target or target area.